Man Hunt
by Nikore the half demon-miko
Summary: My heart was pounding a mile a minute. We couldn’t stop. Not yet. Not until we found a place to hide. Quickly we ran though the night searching for the perfect place.


My heart was pounding a mile a minute. We couldn't stop. Not yet. Not until we found a place to hide. Quickly we ran though the night searching for the perfect place. Taking a quick glance behind me I only see Rin running behind us. Good, that means that they aren't on our trail yet. But for how long. Looking towards the front I see my Adonis, Inuyasha, leading us. I watch as his ears twist from left to right at any sound he hears. He's never been caught before. So I trust him to keep us safe.

The grass crunches under our feet as we run throughout the forest. No one would ever think to look for us here. But if they did, where would we…

"Quick, to the abandoned church," said the man before me. Looking past him I saw the church on the hill. It seemed to be a couple hundred years old but still in decent condition. He gave me a quick glace with his golden eyes before he started to run faster. Quickly I sped up my pace to keep up with him. It took us a minute to get up to the top of the hill, but once we reached it I felt a rush of relief. I could stop running.

He went to the front doors and gave them a slight push. A loud creek came from the doors, but they held together. Quietly we snuck through the open crack though the door and entered the church. Although it looked rather small on the outside, it was large inside. The room that we came into was large room with a red rectangular rug heading towards the doors in front of us. There was a small room to the left of us that had some children books and toys. Then we continued forwards following the red rug.

As we opened the doors in front of us we found ourselves looking at a room that was the size of a ball room. It was magnificent. The walls were a pale white with while columns along the sides. Then there were two rows of pews that could have fitted at least 200 people in it at once. The alter seemed to be a throne from a kingdom. Though there was nothing really valuable that could be seen, it still held a royal quality.

"Okay guys, here are the rules that I'm setting," replied Inuyasha in a hushed tone. "If they do happen to catch one of us, you can't tell them that there are others here. After you're captured the others who aren't caught are to move to a different location. That way it will be harder for them to find us. Got it?"

Immediately Rin and I agreed. "Alright then, now let's find a hiding…" Inuyasha was cut off by a ringing of some sort. It sound almost like the type of music you would hear in a music box.

"Oh, crap! Not again!" Quickly I looked over towards Rin.

"What's wrong?"

"My necklace is going off again," she replied with slight annoyance. "The last time it did this it didn't turn off for a good hour or so." Immediately she started to mess with the small hearted necklace to somehow shut it off.

"That's not good for us Rin," replied Inuyasha. "You better go in a different part of the church then us, so all of us won't get caught at the same time."

Rin shook her head in agreement. "How about you two go into one of these confessionals and I'll just go into that small room in front of the church."

Inuyasha shook his head in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."

I gave Rin a quick hug and went into one of the small confessionals while Rin went back towards the small children's play room.

At first I thought that Inuyasha was going into a different confessional then me. Instead he followed right behind me and shut the door. The room was quite smaller than I expected so it was a fairly tight squeeze. I didn't think that there would be enough room for both of us to sit. So I stood in one of the corners while Inuyasha stood in the other.

Time slowly passed and neither of us spoke a word. The only thing that you could hear was slight music playing from Rin's necklace. I think we have been hiding for about an hour now and my legs are starting to bother me from standing so long. I discreetly tried to stretch out my legs but Inuyasha immediately caught me.

"Are your legs bothering you?" I looked him in the eyes for a moment before looking back at the ground and shaking my head yes. Then I heard him move around and then I see his feet right out in front of me. I looked slightly up and saw him seating himself comfortably, Indian style, on the ground. Then he did a waving motion for me to go over to him. I gave him a questioning gaze. He let out a small chuckle.

"I think we should sit down and give our legs a rest," he replied. "And to do that we need to sit down. Plus the only way for both of us to be comfortable here is if you sit on my lap." I listen to him and agree. I mean after running and standing for so long, it was only right to sit down. So I slowly took a seat in his lap and sat up strait. I was nervous. We haven't really been this close since we were little and I don't want to ruin our friend ship over a childhood crush.

Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me back against his chest. To say he wasn't conformable would be a sin to say in this church. Well, you most defiantly can't lie here. I could feel the heat radiating off of him and coming on to me. I felt his muscles tense and relax against me. It was different to say the least.

After I got over the shock, I smiled and leaned against him more, placing my head on his shoulder. He then tightened his grip on my wait for a second, as if he was giving me a small hug. I let out a sigh of content and snuggled my face in his neck. All of a sudden he became stiff.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" I tried to get a good look at his face from the angle I was in, but he just hid his face and shook it. I gave an aggravated sigh and moved into to a position that I could see his face. In the end I was seated as if he was holding me like his bride, which caused a small blush to appear on my cheeks. But now I was able to touch his face and make him look me in the eye.

"Now I will ask again Inu," I said in a hushed tone. "What's wrong?" He looked into my eyes with an odd look that I have never seen before. It seemed as if he was looking into my soul trying to come up with an answer.

"It's hard to explain…"

"Well, can you try and show me," I asked. He gave me an odd look for a second before shaking his head up and down slightly. "Show me then."

The next second I knew he was kissing me. Oh my lord was he kissing me. Although he's just pressing his lips to mine, I knew there was going to be more. I pushed gently back to his and he decided to try and gain entrance. I let him. Slowly his tongue entered my mouth and battled against my own. We kissed like this for a while when all of a sudden I heard a creek. Immediately we stopped kissing. All was silent except for the music from…

"Ah, get away from me! You will never take me alive!" I heard Rin run into the 'ballroom' and try to look for a different exit I'm sure. But the next thing I knew I heard her give a yelp and then all was silent. Next I heard a man talking, most likely into a cell phone.

"I was able to get one, but not the other two." There was a slight pause. "No I don't think that they are here. Especially when this one had music coming off of her necklace… Alright I'll head back to base with her. You keep looking for the other two."

I heard him shut the phone and then he grunted. Most likely picking up Rin and carrying her out of the church. "Well, that was different," replied Inuyasha. I gave him a dried look.

"Which part, the kissing or the capturing?" he let out a low chuckle and kissed me softly on the lips. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"We have a few choices," he replied and turned me around so I was face to face with him. "One is that we find another place to hide," slowly he moved closer to my face, "or two we stay here and continue what we started before that little interruption." He then moved down towards my neck and started to kiss there.

For a moment my mind went to mush. He was sending me all of these feelings that I was having a hard time putting my answer together. Though it was quite obvious as to what he wanted to do. "You know," I said. "We shouldn't be doing this in a church." He reply was a chuckle against my skin which sent shivers down my spine.

"That may be true, but it makes it even more exciting," he lifted his head and looked me in the eye. "Wouldn't you agree?" Then I just gave him a chuckle of my own as I grabbed his face and kissed him.

I don't really know how long we were kissing for but I guess it was for a fairly long time because I felt a buzzing from my pocket. "Hold on one second Inu. Someone is trying to call me." Slowly he untangled me from his arms and I was able to take out my cell phone. "Hello?"

"Kag, where are you guys, we have been searching for your for almost three hours now and we're tired of playing man hunt." Replied the voice on the other side of the phone. "We tried to get answers out of Rin, but she said that she really didnt know where you guys were. What ever. Just meet us at home base and let's get back to my house for a movie." I let out a laugh before replying yes and hanging up the phone.

"So I guess the game is over?" asked Inuyasha. I looked at him for a moment and then gave a slight smile.

"Man hunt is over, but our little battle is just getting started." I replied with a wink. "We are going to continue our personal game at Sango's. So let's head out!"

* * *

Wow, I haven't written anything in years. I guess I just lost the touch of writing for a while… I lost my muse. It might be back now, I'm not sure. But I will keep on typing stories and see where they take me. This one has been on my mind for years but I wasn't sure how to write it out. Then the idea just came to me and this is what happened. I hope you enjoyed! Comments are appreciated!

-Nikore, the half demon miko


End file.
